Blindfolded
by Crimson.wanderer
Summary: Karena ketahuilah, dunia bukanlah yang kasat, namun hati yang penuh enigma. Semua bergantung apa yang memecahkan sang enigma; piala penuh murka, atau segenggam cinta? For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri


**A/N** : Heyaaa, another day with Crimson again. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, gue mampir di fandom ini...

... And thus, gue gatau ini apaan. Yang jelas ini tulisan. Fanfic sudut pandang kedua. Bikinnya mepet deadline, berkat tumblr yang mengundang banget buat dibuka.

Dan karena headcanon yang kebangetan begonya, lahirlah cerita family ini.

**Warning** : Family!SasuSaku inside. Alur ngaco, penataan ngaco. Pendek sependek authornya. Don't like don't flame but please read- /slap

**Disclaimer **: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

**Listening to** : Aishiteru by Kourin. Entah kenapa, ini cocok sama SasuSaku.

Dedicated for **BanjirTomatCeri Contest 2013**.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sentuh menggelitik bisikan angin mengecup ujung-ujung jemari lentik nan kurus, menjalar hingga ke bagian belakang leher jenjangmu. Samar harum lembut yang familiar bermain dengan ujung kapiler, berlari lincah menuju syaraf sensitif yang menangkap rangsang. Kedua opal legam yang kau benci menggantung di kelopak, memantulkan proyeksi anggun pohon yang berdiri angkuh, megah nan kokoh, bersemu merah muda. Tak kunjung dibangkitkan antusiasme di dalam hati, sepasang opalmu yang sejak tadi kebosanan itu kini beralih dari mahoni yang membingkai pemandangan nan cantik itu. Selaras tatapan hampamu mengurung seekor dara yang jauh lebih cantik—irisnya diisi oleh zamrud cantik dengan beribu spektrum jauh di dalamnya—dengan ujung helai sutra sewarna kelopak-kelopak yang sejak tadi menari demi menarik perhatianmu. Rasanya sayang, jika kijang merah muda yang begitu manis seperti itu namanya harus disamakan dengan pohon yang angkuh.

Menoleh dan sedikit menengadah, kau angkat bicara. "Sakura-san," bisikmu sedikit lirih.

Wanita yang kaupanggil namanya itu berbalik.

"Kuncupnya sudah mekar, bukan?", lanjut kau berucap pelan hingga nyaris tak meraih telinga.

Seketika alunan jazz yang sejak tadi diekspresikan sang wanita melalui tuts hitam putih memudar seiring dengan kabut merah muda samar yang merasuki sudut ruangan. Sehelai pita coklat yang menghiasi sebelah kepalanya jatuh akan kelembutan rambutnya, menuruni sampur zaitun yang menutup pundaknya. Berbeda denganmu, sang wanita dengan penuh semangat menghampiri jendela. Lembar lipatan roknya yang senada dengan warna tanah sang bumi berkibar dalam dilema mengikuti angin atau gravitasi. Tangan mahirnya yang baru saja selesai bermain piano menyibak gemulai tirai hasil jahitannya sendiri. Seakan sang angin tak terlalu suka akan eksistensi sang wanita di sana, segera ia mengekspresikannya dengan membangkitkan pasukan serpih kelopak yang terlanjur gugur di tanah. Katup bibirnya menyungging justru tawa polos yang begitu bahagia menyambut badai kelopak sakura yang menghampiri bingkai mahoni. Lipatan kemeja seputih salju kini terlihat kontras dengan tangan yang dibalutnya, membentang luas seakan dunia berada dalam dekapan hangat sang wanita. Menjangkau jauh ujung kukunya hingga mengecup lembut kelopak-kelopak yang berguguran. Puas bertingkah laku kekanakan, perlahan jemari sang wanita menyelip diantara jemarimu, mengalihkan suatu lembar tipis dari genggamannya.

"Ini untuk Sasuke-kun." sang wanita—Haruno Sakura—tertawa sembari menyelipkan sehelai kelopak sakura yang rapuh ke genggamanmu yang lebih mungil. Kau menengadah sesaat, menarik garis sejajar dari zamrudnya dengan mata monokrommu sendiri. Sang wanita masih teguh menyepuh senyum ramah di sana. "Bunga sakura itu cantik sekali lho, Sasuke-kun." Garis tawa mengiringi pipinya yang bersemburat semu.

Netramu bergerak kabur, tak fokus ke arah telapak tanganmu yang kini ditempeli serpih musim semi. Visimu hanya mampu menampilkan gambar rusak yang membosankan. Kelam tak berperasaan seperti jauh di laut dalam, dingin dan penuh kegelapan. Sedang tanganmu yang bosan meraba kulit pelapis kursi terbebas, kini mengelus penuh sayang permukaan sang kelopak. Menyusuri tiap detil yang membingkai dengan teliti dan rapih. Perlahan menjiplak, menggambar semuanya dalam ingatanmu yang katanya seluas samudra. Sang wanita ramah sendiri hanya tersenyum sabar melihatmu yang berlaku seperti itu. Namun, tak dapat dibendung bahwa pipinya memerah semu, tak sabar berucap banyak dan bercerita tentang kelopak dalam genggamanmu itu.

Sementara kau sendiri yang masih terpaku dengan pandangan kosong memutuskan untuk menutup tirai matamu perlahan. Menghirup harum lavender samar dari sang pedusi. Menerawang dalam khayal—jauh, tersangkut di tepi utopia—mencoba meraih ribuan serpih memori yang tersimpan di kepala. Alunan jazz kembali terdengar dalam benak, memaksa dinding tenggorokan membuka suara. Satu demi satu senandung per nada mengalun lembut dari bibir, menutup lidah yang bergelut demi menguntai lirik kecil.

Kau bersenandung. Berpacu dengan kicauan burung penyambut pagi.

.

"_**Berkilau matahari di ufuk timur—**_"

.

Sklera bersih sang perempuan merah muda mengembang. Terkejut.

.

"_**Berujung hingga tepi ranting terjemur, di kala bulbul bernyanyi—**_"

.

Sapuan bulu yang menyapu bersih netranya menutup lembut. Meresap perasaan hangat yang menguar di dada. Hanyut di dalam kidung sederhana dalam alun setenang anak sungai. Tak terlewat senyum manisnya mengukir prisma pemantul spektrum terindah, mengalir begitu saja di hadapan sang bocah.

.

"_**Jika kau terduduk, terdiam, saksikan alam bergemar bagimu—**_"

.

Sang wanita mempertemukan permukaan dingin lantai kayu dengan lututnya. Berlutut meraih sebentuk tangan kurus nan pucat. Tangan milikmu; sang bocah yang terduduk, bersenandung di atas kursi roda. Jemari pianisnya yang tak kalah lentik dengan milikmu terselip di antara rambutmu. Membasuh bersih dahi sewarna porselen dari jangkauan surai sekusam gagak. Membersihkan jangkau lensamu yang tak kunjung berakomodasi—

.

"**_Kala ini hari yang indah, namun kau tak dapat melihatnya_**_**—**_"_  
_

.

—berakhir sia-sia. Untuk apakah, ia memperluas jangkau permatamu yang tak berguna itu?

.

"_**Maka dengarlah, rasakanlah, dan nyanikanlah hatimu...**_"_  
_

.

Logikanya, sia-sia bukan seseorang memperluas visi _onyx_ buram yang menghambur dalam dirgantara kelam yang tak kenal batas?

.

Ingatlah kau buta, Sasuke.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Barikade bata-bata kokoh mengapit. Sempit, pengap, dan pesing. Seakan syaraf-syaraf dibuat menangis. Sengat busuk yang berlimpah ruah nyaris membunuh hidung dan paru-parunya sekaligus. Tetes-tetes tirisan gandum hingga belatung yang menggantung, perlahan ditangkap sistem pusat dan merasuk ke jiwa. Serpih-serpih pecahan botol yang terlewat kecil samar berkilau ditimpa sang mentari musim dingin yang begitu lemahnya.

Gumpalan daging berlubang dua yang menggantung seakan mulai membusuk—secara harfiah, tentu segores lintang pecahan kaca yang bertengger disana jelas sudah terlalu parah—di sebentuk wajah pucat bermahkota abu. Diapit oleh kedua netra legam yang terisi oleh kehampaan. Tanpa gejolak emosi, tanpa semangat hidup terbesit. Dijatuhi serbuan helai-helai sehitam bulu-bulu burung gagak yang kusut dan berminyak, tak ada yang tahu kapan terakhir kalinya kau membasuhnya dengan benar. Tulang-tulang seakan merangsek, memaksa lapis tipis kulit melesak ke tiap selanya akibat krisis gizi. Dan oh, jangan lupa lumpur yang terselip di gores-gores luka yang tak terhitung jumlahnya di tubuhmu. Seakan bocah macam kau tak pernah terlahir dengan kulit yang sempurna.

Kini ulur kedua tangan-tanganmu yang hanya tinggal tulang dan kulit meraih jauh. Tak kunjung terkecap rasa jijik di ujung lidah, jari-jemari kurusmu yang mahir berlari mencari ketidakpastian. Berharap jauh, mengais tong alumunium penuh benda-benda hina yang menguar bau tak kalah bejat dari penampilannya. _Peduli setan ini apa_, pekik jauh dalam lubuk hati. Semakin biadab bagai hewan liar dan semakin jauh lagi, sebentuk tangan mencoba merangsek apapun yang mampu tersentuh lidah. Yang mampu dipijat cincin-cincin pembentuk rongga, yang mampu disaring silia. Imajinasi yang berkeliaran mencari euforia berkolaborasi dengan busuknya sampah yang membuat kepalamu pusing. Tubuh mungilmu pun sedikit gemetar menahan perih siksa sukma yang menjerit demi seujung remah roti.

_Apapun._

_Apapun yang dapat menggantikan asam yang mengaduk lambung._

_Apapun yang dapat mengisi batin yang menjerit lapar._

_._

Mungkin kau sudah terlalu menjiwai insting hewan liarmu itu ya, hingga kau tak sadar sekelebat bayangan tipis menutupi seluruh tubuhmu?

.

"—Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seketika pundakmu—yang berbalut tekstil dekil seadanya yang dijahit asal—berjengit sepersekian detik. Lajur pembuluhmu belum sempat melantunkan bahwa ada hawa makhluk hidup—hawa seorang manusia—dalam jangkau rentang tangan mungilmu. _Cih, manusia. Siapakah kali ini; tangan kekar para lelaki pemabuk yang duduk di bar? Atau pemilik restoran mahal yang sombongnya luar biasa? _Langsung saja seenaknya jarimu memegang kendali atas apa yang kebetulan kau pegang saat mengais; pecahan kaca. Senjata klasik gelandang jalanan di pelosok dunia manapun.

.

"Maaf, kau bisa mendengarku, adik kecil? Tidakkah kau kedinginan?"

_Untai kata-kata sampah yang biasa dilontar. Bualan yang dibumbui sedikit empati di ujung lidah_. Biasa. Hampa. Lalu, sebentar dengan kejamnya cakar buas yang tersembunyi, ia akan membuatmu tersungkur dalam hitungan detik—

—_tunggu_.

Sesaat otak kirimu yang memang begitu berbakat dan kreatif membuat pikiran negatif membeku. Insting logika yang membuncah dari sudut hati yang tertidur kini terbangun sesaat, memaksamu menutup baiduri bulanmu sementara. Untuk setengah liter saja oksigen yang menggenggam erat di dinding nasal. Mempertajam segala indra dengan buas seakan ingin mengidentifikasi mangsa potensial.

Yang ada hanyalah harum samar kembang khas Portugal. Ungunya Lavender yang kadang menyesakkan. Lembut dan menenangkan, bagai ekstasi yang melayangkan pikiran. Bercampur bau susu yang sedikit memberi 'aksen' manis, mungkin?

—_Ah, bukan. Ini harum seorang perawan._

Berbalik mencari sumber aroma, sesosok gadis manis tegap terpatri. Jaket merah muda lembut sederhana tersemat hingga lututnya. Dengan helai sutra sewarna berkilau yang tersisir rapih, alisnya bertaut dalam kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Wajahnya terpulas cantik senada dengan suara merdunya. Lutut berlapis celana hitamnya kini mencium permukaan tanah. Bertelut menyapa sang bocah gelandangan. Berbanding jauh dengan penampilanmu kini.

Sayang, kau tak bisa melihat sosoknya.

.

Melihatmu berbalik, prisma menarik gurat-gurat di wajahnya membentuk segaris senyuman lega. "Ah, syukurlah! Kau bisa berbicara?"

Pertanyaannya terkesan hangat. Ramah. Tak sebanding dengan balas dingin anggukanmu itu. Namun, itu cukup untuk sang wanita yang masih tersenyum ramah di balik dinginnya udara yang berhembus. Tak yakin dengan apa yang diinginkan perawan di hadapanmu itu, kembali matamu menerawang kesana-kemari. Berlari dalam jangkauan pemandangan gang sempit yang menjijikkan.

Tersadar akan titik fokusmu yang nihil, perlahan lengkungan di wajahnya memudar. Kuku-kukunya yang terpotong rapi menarik genggaman dari saku jaket, beralih terulur menuju helai rambut rusak milikmu yang menutupi mata. Sentuhan yang tak pernah kaurasa sebelumnya. Wangi perawan yang menyesakkan kini kembali menguar, membuatmu sontak menampar keras tangan yang hendak meraih indra pengelihatanmu.

"Jangan sentuh," desismu dingin.

Tak ada respon, tak segelintir pun jawaban. Terperangkap dalam kesunyian yang mencekam.

.

Kembali sang pedusi merah muda tersenyum. Telapaknya yang sedikit bersemu berkat tamparan keras—yang bisa dibilang sedikit lemah—tak menyerah untuk mengulus sela-sela helai hitam itu. Menyalurkan kasih tulus melalui ujung-ujung jarinya. Perasaan sabar yang tak disertai decak jijik setitik nilapun. Berharap kali ini sang bocah gelandang tak balas menggeram buas dan bertindak biadab.

"... Ayo bersihkan dirimu, lalu makan makanan yang hangat, ya?"

Sang bocah tersentak. _Benarkah itu...? _Setengah akal bergantung di ambang keraguan, kembali skleramu mengabur. Bergumam hingga nyaris tak terdengar apapun. _Siapakah yang ada dihadapan, seindah apakah rupanya hingga kebaikannya mampu mencairkan hati yang beku?_

"Lagipula, sulit 'kan tidur beratapkan langit jika kau tak bisa melihat cahaya pagi?", tanyanya kembali.

.

Kau tersentak. Netra butamu yang meremang mulai bertanya, bagaimana sang wanita tahu bahwa kau buta. Dinding tenggorokanmu parau, meyakinkan bahwa kau bercampur keraguan saat akhirnya kau belajar untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Satu hal yang begitu simpel, namun begitu penting.

"Siapa...?"

.

"... Aku Haruno Sakura."

* * *

**_Mungkin hidup tak terlalu sulit_**

**_Jika manik kembar kita masih mau terbuka_**

_****__Luas terhadap pijakan yang fana_

**_Mungkin hidup tak terlalu sulit_**

**_Jika sang mentari masih terbit dan terbenam_**

_****__Jika tirai malam tak menutup terlalu panjang_

_**.**_

_**Akan tetapi, tetap**_

_**Mungkin hidup memang sulit**_

_**Tanpa sinar yang merasuk retina**_

_**Tanpa cahaya dan harapan**_

_**Mungkin hidup memang sulit**_

_**Membutakan segala perasaan**_

_**Membunuh sisi kemanusiaan**_

_**.**_

_**Janganlah bersungut, janganlah bertelut**_

_**Sebab netra sukma tak mati selamanya**_

_**Bukan berarti visi tak lagi buta**_

_**Namun percayalah setitik kasih tulus**_

_**Lebih dari mampu membuka dunia**_

_**.**_

**_Karena ketahuilah, dunia bukanlah yang kasat_**

**_Namun hati yang penuh enigma_**

**_Semua bergantung apa yang memecahkan sang enigma_**

**_Piala penuh murka, atau segenggam cinta?_**

**_Dengan itulah yang buta melihat_**

**_Dunia yang disinggung_ _utopia_**_  
_

* * *

**A/N** : Wahai reader, berpura-puralah buta seakan tidak pernah membaca cerita ini HAHAHA #laluhilang

Oke, ini gaje, saya tahu. Intinya itu scene pertama ngisahiin kehidupan SasuSaku dan ngasih tau kalo Sasuke buta, dua pas Sasuke dipungut Sakura, yang ketiga ITU AMBIGU APA I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD WRITE IT SO I CAN FEEL SASUSAKU THERE. #shot

Pesan moral untuk kalian, jangan jadi orang yang gemar menantang deadline.

Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia jadi korban fanfic saya. Dan dengan segala kerendahan hati, mohon reviewnya jika berkenan...

/kabur


End file.
